


Fine With Me

by Golden_H



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Forgive me!, Gen, Happy Birthday Sam Wilson, Ok I'm so fucking bad at writing in english, Sam Wilson Birthday Bang, addio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: Let's go through some of the major events that took place during "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". Some of them had been showed to us in the movie, others were just suggested. All of them seen by the eyes of Sam Wilson, which may or may not have signed for all of this.





	1. The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, here we are! To celebrate the birthday of Sam Wilson I decided to write a fic in english! It's my first one ever, and I'm both excited and nervous because it's seems to me that I made a LOT of mistakes in the process. So, if you read this and find some errors and want to let me know in the comments I'll love almost as much as I love Sam. :D I also have the italian version in my profile, if you're interested I guess? (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
> A big big big thank you to my artist Emma that did an awesome job inspired by my fic! Thank you so much darling ♥♥♥♥♥  
> You can see it [here!](http://golden-hibiscus.tumblr.com/post/165673026418/ao3-link-fine-with-me-artwork-by)  
> Also a big shoutout to the creators of the [Sam Wilson Birthday Bang](https://samwilsonbirthdaybang.tumblr.com/) for this lovely initiative and for doing the best job ever helping and coordinating us all! Thank you!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
> And of course, Happy Birthday Sam!! °˖✧◝(●⌒∇⌒●)◜✧˖°

The sky was still dark when Sam Wilson went to run. The cold air tickled his bare legs, waking him completely. He started his jog in his usual spot, like every other morning, but today was no ordinary day. Something unexpected, an encounter, was about to happen, and it would have changed his life forever.  
He was running along the Tidal Basin when another runner, that came out of nowhere, approached him. “On your left.” he informed Sam before surpassing him with one stride and disappearing. Fast. Too fast. It seemed to Sam that the guy was blond, and this and his big muscles told him he just met Captain America, which was living in Washington after the events in New York. “I can’t believe it…” he said to himself, pleased and amazed. He was running in the exact same path where a living legend had just passed. His satisfaction came to a stop when, in front of the Jefferson Memorial, he heard again footsteps approaching fast, like war drums, and another “On your left.” was aimed at him while he was mercilessly left behind in a blink of an eye by a blonde, 6 feet tall lighting.  
Ah ah, ok, he’s having fun with us slow mortals, alright. The sarcastic response came out of his mouth almost involuntary. Really, he needed to chill. He was more than 90 years old for God’s sake. When he arrived at the Lincoln Memorial he couldn’t believe he was hearing again the pacey footsteps of Captain Rogers that inexorably caught up with him again. Sam looked behind his shoulders. “Don’t say it. Don’t you say it!” “On your left.” he said the other one, impassible, passing him. “Argh, come on!!” screamed an irritated Sam, trying to catch up with him. But as soon as he turned around the Reflecting Pool, Steve Rogers was already halfway there. Tired out and hopeless, Sam stopped to catch his breath, while the other one disappeared from his sight. Now he understood how Wile E. Coyote felt.  
He finished his run reluctantly, and dropped down at the base of a tree near the Capitol Building. Ok, he had to admit it, the guy was living true to the legend he represented. A little bit of humility wouldn’t be bad tho. If someone asked him if something interesting happened to him, he could have said that he was surpassed three times in half an hour by Captain America while doing his morning run. Hilarious. Someone approached him on his left, asking if he needed a medic. Sam laughed, panting, and started the conversation with his future partner and friend Steve Rogers.


	2. The Breakfast

They showed up covered in dust and in a bad shape, with weary and, if he wasn’t mistaken, also frightened faces. And that meant a lot, since they were the Black Widow and Captain America. They said they needed a place to lay low, and that everyone they knew was trying to kill them. And so they had decided, in this delicate situation, to trust him above everyone else. Him, who had talked to them maybe twice. This thing made him feel proud, but his euphoria was totally spoiled by their condition. Things must have been very serious if these two lost their badass behavior and were on the run. He was thinking about this and some possible explanations, while he was scrambling the eggs and making sure the bacon wasn’t burning. He stayed for a while lost in thoughts, always cooking and hearing the movements his two guests were making in the bathroom. While he was preparing the toasts, the ghost of an idea whispered through the back of his mind, an inspiration maybe, that materialized as the two Avengers were deciding what to do next in a sparkle of decision and a dossier in the hands of Steve.


	3. The Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that inspired my artist Emma for her work! :D

“Can I be honest?”  
Natasha and Steve both turned to face him, without saying a word, waiting for him to speak.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t break in there and steal a government property.”  
The pair in front of him looked at him deadpan.  
“Listen, I just wanted to express my opinion!” he blurted out, passing between the other two and placing himself in front of them to have a better look of the situation that was ahead of them and that they would have to deal with.  
A building with grey walls, dotted by a number of surveillance cameras and several armed guards that were patrolling the perimeter. Which honestly all looked very menacing.  
“And by the way” he added to clarify “I meant that maybe we can find some alternatives to burglary, not that I’m backing away.”  
He didn’t noticed the look the other two exchanged, since he was so concentrated thinking that maybe he could manage two of those armed guys, three was difficult, four very complicated and five… No no, that was a bad idea, no ifs, ands, or buts  
“Sam.” Steve called him. “Maybe you misunderstood how we are going to take your armor back.”  
Sam was puzzled. And he was even more so when, an hour later they were escorted by two soldiers, the director and the vice director, whom couldn’t stop smiling and lavishing, to the exit. With the FALCON.  
Things went down more or less like this: they showed up at the entrance asking if they could speak with the director. He had accepted. Steve and Natasha were there representing the Avengers organization, and they asked, since they came to know about the EXO-7 FALCON project, if they could have said armor and include it in the number of resources of the heroes. They presented an explicit request signed by Nicholas Fury, and a letter by Tony Stark which said that he was very interested in implementing the FALCON, in supporting economically the researches for the technology that was behind it and he added that he was open to future collaborations with the government agency that held it in custody etcetera. The director seemed very pleased about the whole thing, so, after some pleasantries and some signing (not only official documents but also a card representing Captain America for the director’s daughter), he agreed to the “Shared custody of the EXO-7 FALCON and his technology by the government and S.H.I.E.L.D., and subsequently the Avengers.”  
Cheers.  
  
“I’m sorry, but why did why parked two miles away from the base and then hid to spy them for twenty minutes?!” asked Sam, almost screaming.  
“We just wanted to look around and see what was up.” said Natasha.  
Sam was speechless. “Admit it, admit it that you thought of going in there without asking and taking it using the force!” he said almost hysterically. Natasha shrugged, in the same way and with the same expression she used when they were at Sam’s house. Maybe it’s better to stop thinking about this. He focused completely on his flying gear that was waiting in the trunk of his car. “Come on, try it.” said softly Steve. He knew that Sam was eager to, it was crystal clear. Sam didn’t hesitate. While he was wearing it, he caressed the scratches and bumps he knew so well, smiling to himself, as if he was saying hello to some old friends.  
When he was ready, he gestured the others to stand back. He took a deep breath, exhaling through the mouth, and turned on the engine. He checked one more time if everything was ok, he fixed his protective goggles and, with a push, he headed towards the sky. The sensation left him thrilled: the fresh air on his face, the noise the engines were making in the background, the comforting weight of the steel structure, the landscape that became smaller as he got higher and higher. While he was flying in the blue sky, he felt all the stories he had lived with that armor, the good ones and the sad ones, flowing in his mind and heart; and he felt at home.


	4. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is inspired by [ this tumblr post](http://cacchieressa.tumblr.com/post/96081899873/bhuckies-emilianadarling-nat-and-steve) ~♥

That day was really wonderful, perfect for a stroll, a bit of shopping, a picnic at the park and threaten, kidnap and interrogate a level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Great.  
After choosing a building and inspecting both the roof and the aerial zone around it, the trio parked close to the place where Sitwell was having lunch with Senator Stern. Natasha stayed behind while she was inserting a code in Sam’s phone that would made appear his number as the name of Alexander Pierce on the screen of Sitwell cellphone. Once they were next to the restaurant, they stopped and looked around: Sam saw a table where he could sit and wait for his target.  
“We haven’t decided yet how to make Sitwell do what we want. I don’t think that my charming voice and my charisma would do.” he said to Steve, who was looking directly the entrance of the restaurant. He turned to look at him, serious, but couldn’t say anything because Nat interrupted them. “I was thinking about this.” The two men turned around and looked at the palm of her hand, where there was a laser pointer. Steve laughed, looking down, Sam was disoriented. “Where did you take that?” asked. “From that peddle over there. He gave to me for free because I’m the most beautiful thing he saw all month.” she answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world. “This happens to you a lot, right?” “I’d say so.” she shrugged.  
“Ok, everything is ready. As soon as Sitwell is alone, you’ll call him. We will listen to the phone call too, and if he won’t come, we will use the laser.” summarized Steve. “Alright.” said Sam. “Here we go.”After the other two went away, he sat down and ordered an iced tea, while thinking what to say to the agent. In the meantime, he went to Tripadvisor, looking for the page of the Occidental, the restaurant where Sitwell was eating. After a while, finally, his target came out, and when the Senator was gone, it was time to act.  
The phone rang. As soon as he saw the number, Jasper Sitwell sent the guards that were with him to fetch the car. Then he answered. “Yes, sir?” “Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious.”


	5. The Fight

After he found the door that led to the stairwell, Sam followed the directions Maria gave him about the position of Rumlow. He knew he was a tough one, he saw him in action when they were arrested, and while he was hiding himself for an ambush, he was mentally preparing for a good brawl. As soon as Rumlow entered the room, Sam pounced on him, hitting him repeatedly before he was pushed on the ground by the enemy, that started raving about order and pain and Hydra and _God_ , he was so sick of this guy already. “Man, shut the hell up.” Sam spit out with disdain. After that there were only the dull sounds of fists and kicks, the noise the wrecked desks made and the crash of broken glasses, while outside the harsh fight between the Winter Soldier and Captain America was taking place, and on the higher floors the council was discovering the truth about Pierce. The muscles where burning, the knuckles hurt, and the stamina was running low, while the two opponents were giving all of themselves. At a certain point Sam was thrown against a desk, and fell ruinously on the ground. The agent jumped on a table, watching him from his higher position. “You’re out of your depth, kid.” he said, cocky. But behind him, through the huge windows, Sam saw the identification numbers of an helicarrier drawing near. He didn’t thought twice: he turned his back at the rival and started running. He heard him screaming “Son of a bitch!” while the gigantic flying structure broke down the façade of the building. It was probably the only thing they would ever agree on.


	6. The Decision

Sam woke up from a deep but turbulent sleep. He stayed a bit on the edge of his bed, thinking. Then he got dressed and ate breakfast. No morning run that day: he had an appointment he didn’t want to miss.

He arrived at the cemetery where he found Steve waiting for him. They headed in silence towards Fury’s fake grave. A composition of white flowers and roses was sitting on the freshly moved soil. The epitaph on the gravestone said: “The path of the righteous men…”, a quote from Ezekiel. He found everything so absurd. They waited for Nick in person to show up. Dressed in a sweatshirt and with sunglasses he really seemed like an ordinary person. He said that he was heading to Europe, to hunt down the rest of Hydra. He asked Steve to join him. The Captain refused, saying that there was a thing he had to do first. “How about you Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities.” Sam waited a few seconds before answering, looking at Steve that had already lowered his gaze, thoughtful. Then he looked at Fury and with determination he said: “I’m more of a soldier than a spy.” With this the Director accepted their decisions and, after he reiterated that he was dead to the rest of the world, he walked away. Then Natasha arrived, right after her hearing with the Congress, also there to say goodbye to Steve. Before she left he gave him a folder, and then kissed him on the cheek. After she was gone, Sam moved closer to his friend, and, peeking at the photo of a hibernated Winter Soldier, he knew his suspects where well-founded: Steve wanted to find his friend, even if said “friend” was completely mad or dead, for what they knew. He looked up to the sky and said: “You’re going after him.” Steve reassured him that he didn’t need to come. Sam looked right in front of him. He knew, he had prepared himself for that possibility. All of his reasonings could be reduced to just two points: number one, he now considered Captain Rogers his friend, and, if his fame and past deeds weren’t enough, he admired him beyond measure after fighting at his side. How could he, after all of that, leaving him alone in this desperate research for ex Sergeant Barnes? Steve didn’t have anyone he could trust, and the other Avengers were all busy with their own businesses. He was the only friend he had. Secondly, and most important: wouldn’t he, in Steve’s place, done _everything_ he could just to have Riley back, no matter in what conditions and no matter what?

“I know.”

 

**Yes, without a doubt.**

 

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story, I really hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
